


How do I Live

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alive drabbles, Captorcest is a thing, F/M, M/M, kankri dies, pale relationships, red relationships, some pre-death stuff, tumblr drabble meme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DIfferent parts of Mituna's life and death, along with different timelines and different people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enamor Me- Sollux

You could hear Kurloz wishing you luck as you left his hive behind.

You could do this.

You could cross this mountain.

You slipped over some trash that was near you and you cursed, shakily standing back up.

“You okay?”

Your head snapped towards the sound, a brilliant yellow flush erupting on your cheeks.

Great. 

He had to see this right?

Of fucking course.

“I’m f-fine.” You grinned sheepishly, and through your visor you could see him giving you a grin back.

“Where are you heading out to tho early in the morning?”

You hesitate slightly before giving him a grin.

“You’re the reaschon trollsch fall in love.”

He flushed in surprise and you mentally high fived yourself. Yes. You could do this.

“You okay MT?”

“Dependsch. Are yousch tired? You’ve been running through my mind all night.”

Oh look, his blush had grown.

Cutie.

“Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?”

Sollux seemed to have gathered his wits this time around and he laughed, moving closer to you.

“You remind me a magnet MT. Becauthe you’re attracting me over there.”

You just grinned back, letting him pull off your helmet before you pressed your lips with his, cheering in the back of your mind.


	2. Kill Me- Kankri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alt Timeline, after Kurloz's decision to remain silent forever.
> 
> Never fuck with Mituna's moirail.

You were angry.

By gods you were angry and pissed.

You knew Kankri was a bit annoying, a little more than should be over his weird obsession with being “safe”.

But talking about your Moirail over what had happened?

Oh no.

Not this time.

“Want to fucking thay that again?” Your psionics were crackling and you could hear the others telling you to stop.

But they won’t. Because they knew just as well as you did that you were stronger than them.

“I said that Makara was an utter fool over with what happened. I don’t see what Meulin sees in him, especially because he’s a  
Highblood and doesn’t-“ 

You cut him off, your hands tightening around his windpipe.

“Kankri you’re a little fucking bitch. Fuck you and fuck your thtupid thocial juthtice thit.” 

“Mituna stop!”

But you couldn’t. You wouldn’t.

You knew you’d regret this later

but right now you couldn’t give a fuck.

You kept Kankri pinned with your Psionics, reaching into your pocket to grab the little packet of Mind Honey you carried with  
you.

It was supposed to be used in an emergency.

Kurloz would have stopped you, but he was healing from everything. 

You digested the little packet, letting the honey overtake you.

Not before you could see the fear in Kankri’s red eyes, or the horrified screams behind you.

All you could recall after that was the ever plaguing feeling of guilt.


	3. Tell Me- Latula

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-death!

Fuck you were nervous. 

Meulin had purrsisted that you go and talk to Latula, and confess to her. You’ll be fine she said. But it wasn’t that easy.

The Matchmaking troll didn’t help prep you for this damn it-

“MT, you alright?”

You jumped slightly, turning and giving the Libra troll a semi-forced grin. 

“‘Courthe I’m alright. Why wouldn’t I be?”

She looked skeptical but changed the subject, instead cocking her head. “You’ve got your board right? Want to take a rad ride down to the skate park?”

If you agreed, you’d be distracted away from your goal. It probably be better if you let it not come out-

“LT wait. I- Can we talk real quick firtht?”

She nodded, teal eyes confused but warm as you fumbled for the words.

“I- LT- Latula I’m fluthhed for you!”

Once you said it you relaxed slightly, knowing that from there it was up to Latula. 

You jumped slightly though, when a gloved hand touched your cheek and a soft light laugh echoed around you both. 

“Took you long enough to admit it. That’s sort of unradical of you to make a girl wait you know.” 

You returned the smile before asking what you know you both wanted to hear.

“Will you be my matethprit then?”

“Hell yeah.”


	4. Amuse Me- Latula

You don’t know why she’s so upset. She had refused to speak to you for the past ten minutes and you’re getting worried.

So, instead, you turned to the best thing you could do:

Get her to laugh.

“Did you know that you’re the thextietht thing on thith planet?” You liked your lisp, you really did, but wow stretching it out like that sucked.

But her lips twitched, just slightly, and it was all okay again.

“LT, did it hurt when you fell from Thkaia? Becauthe you’re way too pretty to be a normal troll.”

You could see her smile a bit wider and you moved over to her, grinning in the way only Latula could get you to do.

“Alath, it lookth like my pointth of flattery do not work. Inthtead, I gueth I have to do thith the hard way.”

You reached out and began to tickle her, her surprised shriek making you laugh as your fingers played on her sides.

“Mituna you jerk get off!”

You didn’t though, not for a good long while.

(After that she told you what was wrong, but that’s another story)


	5. Quiet Me- Kurloz

It was the second day of Kurloz’s forced silence, and you didn’t know what to do anymore.

He woke up, indigo eyes wide in fear and pain as he tried to scream, beads of indigo blood escaping his stitches. You move over to   
him almost immediately, your hands on his shoulder as you try to calm him.

“Kurloz calm down. It’th all okay. You’re thafe. Wake up.” Your technicolored eyes met his indigo ones and he slowly relaxed.

It didn’t last long though. You knew it wouldn’t.

For almost a perigree you had to take care of him, waking him from lingering nightmares and the vibrant pain.

You snapped at him, after a bad fit. 

“You inflicted this on yourself Kurloz, now you have to live with it!” Almost immediately you felt bad, and Kurloz stayed quiet for   
almost a week after that. 

He came to talk to you after that week, his fingers slowly, hesitantly spelling out what you later found out meant to say “I’m sorry.”

You didn’t understand it at first, but you could get the gist, and you moved to hug his tall length.

“I’m thorry too Kurl.”


	6. Enamor Me- Latula

You tugged awkwardly at the suit and tie that Meulin and Kurloz had forced you in, glancing back over at your Moirail and his Matesprite.

“Are you thure I need thith?”

“Yes! Now go! Shh.” Meulin ushered him out and Kurloz grinned, giving Mituna a light wave.

“Fuck you both.”

“If you don’t come home we’ll know why~”

“Meulin!”

You could hear Kurloz’s laughter behind you as you stormed out, heading down the road towards the Midblood’s hive area. 

You tried to calm yourself, counting the number of meowbeasts that was around (Meulin’s hive was near here, so there were a shit ton).

It worked, sort of. 

At least your psionics weren’t crackling around you.

You reached Latula’s hive, and she answered after the first knock. She was wearing a dress that Porrim most likely than not had made for her.

“MT your hair is sticking up.”

Fuck.

“Really?”

She poked at it in response and you flushed, sighing.

“Thorry.” 

“It’s cute.” She giggled and you pouted slightly.

“Are we thtill up for that date?”

“With your hair that rad? Hell yeah boy.”

You laughed and she twined her arm into yours. 

“You’re a cutie MT.”

“Thhut up.”


	7. Get Me- Latula

No no no no no-

You strained your Psionics to it’s limits, cursing to yourself. How could you let her go out so far without anyone?

And why’d you tell her, when she asked if you wanted to join her, that you were busy? You were, but with nothing too time draining.

You could have joined her.

Fuck fuck fuck you might be too late-

There!

Latula was inching backwards, her hands tight around her leg. It was lopsided and she looked like she was in pain.

A giant as fuck clawbeast was in front of her though, and you knew that if you weren’t down there in the next few seconds she was going to die.

Your optic blasts caught the beast by surprise, and though you didn’t kill it you definitely scared it away from your matesprit.

“MT!” You landed near her, your hand immediately going to help you settle to the shock of your power loss. She carefully moved  
closer to you, getting close to you without letting out a whine of pain.

“You alright LT?” Your energy was returning, and you could concentrate back on Latula. She looked sheepish, turning away.

“Broke m’ leg. I’m fine though- I just need some rest.”

“Give me a minute to recover and we’ll get you back home.”

“Okay.” She hesitated before reaching out, grabbing your free hand.

“Thanks Mituna. For saving me. You were pretty radical out there.”


	8. Nurse Me- Latula

It was a week after Latula’s unfortunate accident, and, since you were the only one in her quadrants (excluding Porrim), you were the one taking care of her.

You didn’t really mind, but…

“MT I’m bored!” You could hear the frown in her voice and you sighed, turning back to her.

“You heard what Zahhak said, don’t get up until your leg is healed.” Zahhak had told you all, quite firmly, not to let Latula stand on her own until that cast was gone.

Which it wouldn’t be for another two or three weeks.

You finished up in the culinary block, taking the plates you had full of food with you to the main room.

“Can we go out?”

“LT-“

“Fuck, fine. Whatever.” She took her plate from you, looking a bit sullen. You wanted to apologize but really, what could you apologize about? Being her caretaker?

You hesitate before turning to her.

“LT.”

“What?”

“I wathn’t going to tell you ‘til later, but… I’ve got that game grub you wanted to play.”

That got her to perk up.

“Did you really??”

“Yeah.”

She looked far more animated now, and you smiled. Maybe it was better for you to be her nurse.

After all, Troll Call of Duty was the shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact I've never played Call of Duty but hey. Whatever.


	9. Quiet Me- Latula

Latula was crying, teal tears tracing down her grey cheeks. You didn’t know why.  
Everyone was okay right?

 

Wait-

Your head was feeling fuzzy, but you could remember your optic blasts blowing something up, the feeling of pressure on your think pan-

And

what

else?

You don’t know.

You couldn’t think straight, your head pounding as you tried to sit up. 

Latula scrambled up, her face moving far

too 

close

fuck-

You scrambled away, words escaping your lips.

“No no no no no dontch come near me-“

She looked hurt and you didn’t know why but you knew you could concentrate better now that she was away from you.

You saw the pain though, and slowly you pulled your hand out, extended to her.

“I-I’m schorry LT I don- don’t know whatsch wrong with me.”

She told you what she could gather from Kurloz’s (through Meulin’s translations) account of what happened.

When she began crying again, about how you could have died, how you almost did, you pushed past your uncomfortable feelings to hug her.

“I’m schorry LT.”

You let her cry, your hands awkwardly comforting her while all you wanted to do was run away.


End file.
